Problem: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a decimal. $ 6\% \times -\dfrac{4}{4} \times -71\% = {?} $
Solution: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ 6\% = \dfrac{6}{100} = 0.06 $ $ -\dfrac{4}{4} = -1$ $ -71\% = -\dfrac{71}{100} = -0.71 $ Now we have: $ 0.06 \times -1 \times -0.71 = {?} $ $ 0.06 \times -1 \times -0.71 = 0.0426 $